Natural
by super ario
Summary: He couldn't help but ramble. It was just natural for him.


I kind of keep wondering what else would have happened in the episode Am I Blue? when Evan took Ana to the beach, as just friends. You know, when he's rambling on about how she's top-less and he's an accountant and she's Polish and also a policeman and giant spider? Yeah, that part. So I just wrote a little something depicting what_ I_ think_ might_ have possibly occured right after that. :)

**Disclaimer:** Royal Pains, not mine. Sadly. (Oh so very.)

* * *

_"-And you're also a policeman. And a giant spider."_

Ana's expression was the definition of confusion. "I'm a _what_?"

Evan wanted to look his female friend in the eyes, but was having a difficult time achieving his goal. As much as he tried, his eyes just could not stay still. They verted from her face, to her body, then back towards her face again. He found it a lot easier and less distracting (and embarassing) to just look at the waves crashing along the shoreline. This was exactly why he loved the Hamptons.

"Uh, nothing." A nervous chuckle and a mental kicking from himself, "Nevermind."

Why did she have to put him in this situation? Or better yet, why did _Divya_ have to put him in this situation? If she hadn't been so bothersome about him having a female friend, this never would have happened. He had to admit, this girl he was currently with was very, very interesting. And Polish. With an accent to prove it. Somehow, Evan found, that meant it was okay for her to take her top off or something. He wasn't sure if that was the norm back where she was from, but he found it certainly intruiging. He might have to book a HankMed trip soon to find out.

"Are you okay?"

He snapped right out of his thoughts, and nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'm all good. Why wouldn't I be? You're just...you're not wearing a bikini top. It's kind of distracting, to be honest."

"If it's making you that uncomfortable, I can put it back on."

"No, no. Please don't." He tried to stop himself, "I mean, you shouldn't have to do that because of me." It probably would be a good idea for her to cover herself up, but they _were_ the only ones around. And it's not like she was turning him on or anything. She just had a really slim, really good looking body and it was kind of making him feel a little sad, to be honest. Because he'd never done this with a girl, before (this meaning being just-friends) and it was so tempting and frustrating and he really didn't know what the hell he was doing. But why make her do that? If she wanted to be top-less, he would let her be top-less. Heck, if all girls in the Hamptons wanted to be top-less, then so be it! He would not complain.

He had to let her be herself. Her exciting, music-loving, ''natural'' Polish self.

"Are you sure?"

He flashed her one of those nervous Evan smiles, "I'm sure."

She nodded, and they went silent for a moment. Oh, boy. Where was Hank when you needed him for more advice? Trying to make him think she was a giant spider might not have been the best way to go about it, but it was definately intimidating. _Just a friend, _he repeated in his mind. _She's just a friend. _Just like one of the guys. Yeah, that could work. _Just think of her as one of the guys..._

She wasn't wearing a shirt. Most guys didn't wear shirts at the beach, either. They had some common ground there.

"I don't get what the problem is." She suddenly said. He seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Err, well. It's public nudity. That's why." He stopped to clear his throat, "And sometimes there are _children_ around, so..."

"It's crazy!"

And he agreed oh so quietly, "We've covered that, yeah."

"Even the most _natural_ things are the most private."

"That's true. That's so very true." He nodded. "I...I really have no problem with it, if that's what you're into. In fact, I kind of _admire_ you for doing that. I think it's kind of cool. Not-not that I think it's kind of cool just because I like to look at you...because, I don't. Not that I wouldn't want to -because you definately are a-" He was embarassing himself in front of his only female friend, and he knew it. (He couldn't help but ramble. It was just _natural_ for him.) "Um. I mean, I know we're just friends. And hey, it's fine. You don't like to wear shirts, I don't either! We're both not wearing shirts, right now. So I see how that feels. It's kind of the same. Except, you know, I don't have the same...eh, breasts...that you do...but..."

By the look on her face, they _both_ wanted him to shut up. He hoped she would stop him, soon.

"And with _friends_, that's okay because it's not like it's going to ruin our relationship or anything. Because no matter how _hot_ you look right now, it's not affecting me." Nope, "And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we're just friends. And you know, it's not like we're going to take our bottoms off or anything, ha. Right? Were you planning on...on doing that? Because I wasn't. Friends don't take their pants off around other friends. Friends only get _half_ naked-"

"Evan?" She interuppted; eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"Let's just get in the water, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Let's do that."


End file.
